The Vanished
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: THIS IS NOT MY STORY. Summary inside as well as an Authors note explaing. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: Phoebe disappears to a strange world where there are no humans left. And nothing living to solace her.

Author's Note 1: This is an old Charmed fanfiction story one of which I found on the net years ago, but sense have not be able to find. I can't remember the originals authors Pen Name, & I'm constructing the whole story strictly out of my own memory. I am not claiming responsibility for this story in no shape, way, or any form. THIS IS NOT MY STORY NOR AM I PLAGIARIZING IT. I just really enjoyed the story I found so many years ago & wanted other readers of Charmed Fanfiction to enjoy it as well.

Author's Note 2: Further more I am for a fact sure I am not doing the original story any justice at all.

Review: I beg of you the readers pleading on my knees if you know the originals authors Pen Name, & know of the link to the original story to please, please, please message me, or post them in review, or hell even email me please ! I want to give credit where credit is due, I would also like to read the original story to enjoy for myself, rather selfishly I might add & I do Thank You.

* * *

The Vanished

Phoebe wakes up in the attic looking around for her sisters, her sisters no where to be seen. Trying to recall the last thing she remembers, herself & sisters were fighting a dimensional demon, a memory fastly flooding her mind of the battle that ensued

_'"Phoebe now !" commands Prue urgently Piper having already having freezed time, & having frozen the dimensional demon in place, Phoebe does a round house kick, kicking the demon into his own dimensional vortex that he had opened up only mere seconds ago to try to suck the sisters into. Upon kicking the demon into his own vortex Phoebe explodes back slamming hard into the wall of the attic'_

Thinking to herself _'And thats when I woke up here'_ saying out loud to herself loudly "All by myself" after noticing her sisters arn't any where to be seen the next thing she notices is there is no noise none what so ever, not even hearing wind blowing from outside the attic window. Phoebe walks to the attics window opening it up hearing nothing just pure silience greeting her. Her head pounding intensely from what she thinks is shock & awe. Seeing no one on the street, hearing no birds chirping, no car horns honking, & no sirens in the distance. The only noise shes hearing is her own thoughts, & her own heart beating inside of her chest as if every living thing has vanished leaving behind everything else.

Phoebe begins to panic rushing down both flights of stairs, & out the manors door on the street desperately looking around trying to find anybody somebody to see anything living, seeing nobody & nothing around living, only abandoned cars, abandoned houses, & abandoned buildings in general. She starts shouting at the top of her lungs as loud as she can "Leo ! Leo ! Leo !" no blue & whites orbs coming forth right before her, her voice evenually going horse from her ravage usage of it.

All of a sudden her vision goes blurry feeling the back of her head with her hand where she smacked her head against the attics wall feeling a moist substance knowing that it is her own blood, also knowing she doesn't have much time left before she passes out from the concussion, she rushes back into the manor to get Prues keys to the BMW SUV working quickly she rushes into the vehicle getting the engine started wondering hoping that maybe she'll get lucky & see somebody on the way to the hospital.

Phoebe having no such luck on the way to the hospital though, dodging abandoned cars as she drives almost blacking out once or twice only to be reawaken by the will to survive alone nearly hitting a truck head on, but quickly swiveling out of the way fishing tailing left, knowing how to counter balance the fish tail. Arriving at the hospital seeing no one around, no patients needing to be treated nothing just emptiness desperation further kicking in, driving her to do what she needs to do to survive. Running no one around to help her.

Desperate she runs around trying to keep herself awake & active knowing if she passes out its all over for her. Looking around trying to find anything that will help luckily enough for her she finds a medical book that apparently a doctor had left behind when he had vanished. She begins reading quickly finding the page she needs looking over the page. When finished reading she places the book down rushing to the closet finding a shirt she warps her hands arounds it then finding a locked medical cadinet she breaks it open looking at the medicines inside, reading the labels finding what she needs reading out loud "Acetaminophen, thats what I need" grabbing the vial, then rushes into a treatment room she begins tossing things around the room as she opens cupboards finally finding a syringe, she injects herself with ten milligrams of acetaminophen hoping that, thats not to much to begin with.

Her vision blurs, then she vomits off to the side luckily enough for her, hearing ringing in her ears having just glanced over the book knowing for a fact these are only some of the signs of a concussion, she shakes all glass out of the shirt she had used to break the glass of the medical cabinet, she moistens the shirt with cool water placing it on the back of her neck, & applying pressure resisting the urge just to give in & give up.

Those first few days were the hardest for Phoebe Halliwell waking up & blacking out at random vomiting & puking every so often. And injecting herself with acetaminophen when she thinks she needs it mostly sticking close to the hospital just in case. But she made it through survived like a true surviver, a true Halliwell. Afterwards she did everything she could to see if she could find anything, or anyone living but only having luck twice once with a butterfly that was a surreal moment for her one of which that lasts in her memory even to this day, & years later when she found a golden retriever the two never left each others company once they had found each other, but by that time Phoebe had given up all hope of finding anything else living so the golden retriever was a godsend for her.

Phoebe having learned that getting into a daily routine helped keep her sanity, going, & stable.

* * *

Thirty Years Later To The Day...

Waking a up from a dream that seemed so long ago letting it fade away slowly, only opening her eyes when it all but vanishes. Today being her birthday _'Oh but not her true birthday'_ the fiftyfour year old Phoebe thinks to herself _'But the day that every living disappeared'_ getting up out of her bed hearing Peter Parker bark in the distance having named the golden retriever after the infamous super hero the dog seeming to like the name well enough though. Looking at the clock, the clock reading four a.m. in the morning.

Getting into her daily routine immediately without delay stretching side to side, then stretching down touching her toes twenty times, twisting side to side working all of her muscles in her stretches having read more books then anybody in history by now just to survive. Only after she has done all of her stretchs does she go down stairs where the waiting Peter Parker barks at her she can only take it to mean that he is hungry, she goes to the old fashion barrel that she found long ago scooping out the dog food, & placing it in his dish at which point of time Peter Parker begins eating like a pig, pigging out.

Making a mental note on her mental check list of the things she needs to get today dog food being one of them noticing that it is running low when she had scooped it out for Peter Parker. She then gets a pot of coffee going not letting that little pleasure ever escape her after having let so many others go. She goes back upstairs looking in both Prues & Pipers bedroom Phoebe having left them the same even after all these years memories flood her as she looks into both of the rooms, finally after which going to her own room, & changing her clothes into jeans, & a work shirt having learned long ago that any others clothes for a day of hard work was just simply ridiculous. Putting her hair into a ponytail ready for her long day now.

Walking back down stairs taking the pot of coffee, & pouring herself some savoring the first taste remembering so many mornings ago when her, Prue, & Piper would sit down togather enjoying coffee talking _'But those days are long gone'_ she reminds herself, finishing her cup of coffee fast having tons of things to do. She goes next door having confiscated both houses to the left, & right of the manor her neighbors no longer needing them, demolishing the fences between them so she good grow her own food during the summertime, spring, & fall. Even winter quite recently due to her constructing a small green house.

Checking all of her supplies noticing she needs more canned food, then she goes to the green house checking the pipes she had set up as a sprinkler system making sure there all still in working order, further noting to herself she needs to extend the green house it being far to small for what shes using it for now, trying to recall why she originally constructed it, but nothing coming to mind. Only knowing she needed to grow food in the winter time as well. Also noting to herself she needs to get more fertilizer. She then goes checking on all seven generators checking all of their fuel levels noting that several need gas.

After having done all of that, she jumps into a pick up truck long bed, she found years back with the keys still in the ignition, Peter Parker jumps in the back barking Phoebe thinks to herself _'Okay boy you can come to'_ Phoebe having years ago removed all cars from the surrounding area of her manor, so the truck ride going smoothly, also over the years having to expand her search area further & further out until fairly recently she had just to start looking outside city limits. Today shes drives to Home Improvement picking up four by four's due to a fire that broke out, becuase of a generator being faulty, it immediately caught one of the houses she used on fire, & she nearly died trying to put the fire out thinking to herself _'I still havn't fully repaired the poor house'_ she looks at Peter Parker petting his head thinking further to herself _'Good thing you wern't near boy, you would have gone crazy'_ having grabbed the fertilizer as well while she was at Home Improvement.

After picking up the four by four's & fertilizer she drives to a supermarket she knows she hasn't hit yet, saving some for just in case, & emergency situations she figures today is her birthday so she wants to get done as soon as possible. In the supermarket picking up several types of canned food placing them in the shopping cart filling the poor old cart to the top with canned food. Nearly forgetting in her old age the dog food, but one look from Peter Parker from the bed of the pick up truck tells her she forgot.

Placing all of the canned food in the bed that she got, then going back in to get four bags of dog food when she comes out Peter Parker is drooling as she thinks asking him sarcasticly _'Happy now ?'_ at which point Peter Parker barks as if to say _'Yes'_ in answer to Phoebes question, & as if the dog was a mind reader. This not being the first time Phoebe thinks asking herself _'Is he ?'_ at which the dog only starts licking his privates, Phoebe being sure its only an act as well as thinking to herself _'Oh thats nice'_ sarcasticly, but shaking her head all the same letting the thought go.

Saving the hardest part for last, now driving out of the city limits of San Fran, finding a tanker truck several upon several miles out of San Fran on the highway having learned long ago how to cipher gas. Grabbing ten gas cans & doing just that. After wards the bed of the pick up truck being full enough to where Peter Parker has got to move into the cabin of the truck, Phoebe knowing Parker hates the confines of the cabin, but it not being able to be helped in this situation. Having gotten everything she needs she drives back to her manor, also having rolled down the window to the truck for Peter Parker.

Upon arriving Peter Parker immediately jumps out being glad to be out of the confines of the cabin going off to do his own thing, she immediately begins placing all of the items she had gotten in their respective places. Having everything order & organized the way she likes it, knowing where everything is & where everything belongs. It being night fall by the time she gets done, she starts making dinner for herself giving Peter Parker two scoops of dry food this time, & a can of wet dog food like she usually does at night. Peter Parker looks at her as if he doesn't want it this time at which she asks out loud "Its coming to an end, isn't it boy ?" her voice croaky over not having used it in six months, as if a premonition hit her, but not having had one sense everyone vanished. At which Peter Parker barks, & goes to lay down.

Phoebe finishes making her supper it being simple, & nothing to fancy. She digs in eating whatever she doesn't finish she places it in the dog dish for Parker, washing off the utensils she had used, the plate, & any unwashed pots & pans. When Phoebe is finished she walks into the pantry grabbing a small cake she had made for herself two days ago placing a single candle in the cake, when she blows out the candle she wishs for the samething she has wished for sense starting this tradition thinking _'I want my sisters back, I want the world back to the way it was'_ but the samething happens every year when she opens her eyes, her sisters arn't returned, & the world isn't back to the way it was. Eating her cake fully.

She goes up stairs into her room, changing her clothing into her night wear getting as relaxed as she can laying down on her bed grabbing a book that she has been reading on botany biology nearly finished with the book when she is done with it she will put it next store in the house she mainly uses for books of her extensive collection. When she has finished reading three chapters & three to go she stands up doing stretches before she goes to sleep, laying down falling into a deep slumber her last clear thought being _'Sometimes the best thing you can hope for is just to die in your sleep'_ quoting a famous song lyric, but being unable to recall who sang it.

* * *

Present Day...

Phoebe hears her name being called that seems so far away to her, hearing what seems to her to be two people talking "Is she alright ?" asks one

"I don't know" responds another grimly "I just don't know" Phoebe refusing to open her eyes just in case this is a dream, her head pounding with extreme excruciating pain

"Phoebe wake up !" someone says to her, & it seems to Phoebe even with her eyes closed that their kneeling down next her

"We need you Phoebe !" someone starts crying

"Don't leave us Phoebe !" another person starts crying

"What are we going to do Prue ?" Phoebe can only guess that it is her older sister Piper asking, sobbing while she asked

Prue asks herself through sobs "How am I suppose to know Piper ?" at which point Phoebe opens her eyes seeing her older sisters kneeling next to her like she had thought breaking down crying herself now, Phoebe immediately hugs Prue, Prue being closer. Piper going to hug the both of them in a big family bear hug

Phoebe whispers in her oldest sisters ear "This isn't a dream is it ?" nearly choking the rest out "I mean this is real isn't it ?"

"Oh sweety" says Piper

"Oh honey" says Prue, both Prue & Piper say in unison hugging Phoebe tightly never wanting to let her go "Of course its real"

Prue stops hugging her baby sister tightly for a quick minute, brushing a strand of hair out of her baby sisters eyes. looking her deeply in the eyes now asking "What happened to you ?"

* * *

An Hour Later...

All three sisters on the couch holding each closely, Phoebe having related everything that happened to her in detail "You know it wasn't real right ?" asks Piper

"And that we love you dearly, my sister" says Prue

"I know" Phoebe says silently & sadly all three just sit there all night long holding each, comforting each other, & reassuring each other. When they finally break apart its morning & Phoebe hears a dog barking outside at which point Phoebe instinctively goes to the manors door, opening it revealing a golden retriever eerily looking like the one in her dream. The dog walks into the manor as if he belongs there & always has looking up at Phoebe waiting for something

Both Prue & Piper wake up looking at Phoebe in the door way looking down at the golden retriever not knowing what to do, or say acting as if their a sleep still. Phoebe says "Peter Parker ?" it being more of a question then a statement at which the dog barks as if to say _'Yes'_ reafirming Phoebes belief that it wasn't just a dream

Kit hisses at the dog at which point Phoebe says "Oh hush Kit"

* * *

Six Months Later...

Phoebe gets up out of bed doing her routine stretching at four a.m. in the morning, after shes done doing her routine stretching she sneaks out of her room first going to open Prues door where she finds Prue is silently sleeping then closing her door, going to Pipers door & doing the same just to reassure herself that both of her sisters are truly here, & that she isn't by herself again. After doing that she goes down stairs.

Piper gets up sneaking into Prues room "Prue you are awake ?" she asks

At which time Prue answers "Yeah"

Piper slides into the bed with her older sister "Shes checked on us every morning for the past six months"

"I know" responds Prue holding Piper closely. hugging her middle sister "Give her time, she did live an entire life time without us after all" Piper nods her head, both of them hearing Peter Parker bark from down stairs

The End...

Hope You Enjoyed...


End file.
